First Day
by Happyfish
Summary: The last in a series of three oneshots about young Itachi and Sasuke


First Day

Happyfish: I do not own Naruto!

Itachi: erm… what am I doing here?

Happyfish: Thank you to NewGaaraGuardian for being an AWESOME beta!

Sasuke was nervous and excited about his first day of school at the ninja academy, his father had, with out asking him, whether or not he wanted to be a ninja or not, signed him up to become one. Sasuke had wanted to ask his older brother if he could walk him to the academy for his first day of school, but his father had told him that his aniki was far to busy to deal with the superfluous whims of a child and to not even to ask him for such a silly request.

"Bye bye Mommy," said Sasuke after eating his breakfast.

"Where are you going otouto," inquired Itachi looking down curiously at his little brother.

"Huh," blinked Sasuke up at him confused, "I'm going to my first day of school at the ninja academy."

"Ah, I see," replied Itachi and then he asked, "Who is escorting you to school Sasuke?"

"What do you mean," inquired Sasuke with a slight frown up at his older brother.

"It is tradition that an older member of our clan escorts the younger member to their first day of school," explained Itachi.

"Oh," Responded Sasuke, for a brief moment he looked at his feet and asked shyly, "Will you take me to school aniki?"

Itachi's face lit up with a gentle smile and he said to his shy baby brother, "Of course I will go with you."

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled happily and grabbed his aniki's hand, the pair started walking towards the academy. It took them several minutes to get there and Itachi noticed that Sasuke looked a little nervous and sad.

"I'll miss you aniki," said Sasuke looking up at Itachi.

"I'll miss you too Sasuke," replied Itachi, "Do not forget to listen to all of your teachers and I will hopefully be able to pick up after school unless something comes up."

After saying that he gently poked his little brother's forehead, which made Sasuke pout up at him with a tiny glare that would not even scare a rabbit. With one last goodbye Sasuke went through the gates of the school, Itachi sighed and went to anbu headquarters where he knew he would be in a little bit of trouble since he was going to be late.

'I hope that he has a better childhood than I did and will hopefully make friends.' Thought Itachi.

"You are late Itachi-san," A voice stated that roused Itachi from his thoughts.

"Aa," agreed Itachi, "I was walking my little brother to his first day of ninja training."

Danzo allowed a curt smile to form and said, "That is understandable that you would want to walking him to school for his _first_ day. The two of you are _so_ close, in deed some say that you two are as close as your middle name as is your little brother's middle name as well, before _he_ betrayed his poor, foolish little brother."

Itachi stiffened at the veiled accusation and replied coldly, "I may act and look similar to _him_, but rest assured I would _never_ ever hurt Sasuke or do something like that to him ever."

"Of course, Itachi-san," replied Danzo mildly, as he watched for the younger ninjas reaction.

Danzo always had been able to get under Itachi's skin faster than any other ninja in Kohona, well maybe not _any_ other ninja, but most. Itachi wished that Sasuke were having a better day than he was and wondered how he was doing.

Sasuke had made two friends, a loud blonde haired boy and a shy pink haired girl. Their names were Sakura and Naruto, most of the girls seem to fawn over him for some strange reason, but Sakura didn't.

As the day progressed they learned lots of different things, Sasuke noticed that most of the teachers had treated Naruto differently and seemed to be teaching him the wrong ways to hold his hands for the different signs for the different Justus. When it finally came time for them to leave Sasuke waited for his older brother to show up.

The other two were also waiting for some one to pick them up as well. A ninja with a wolf mask and spikey silvery hair picked up Naruto and waived the other two goodbye. Sasuke and Sakura were the only two left at the school.

"I am so sorry for making you wait otouto," apologized Itachi, "I had a mission during the day that I had to do and it went on longer than I thought."

"It's o.k. aniki," replied Sasuke, "I want you to meet one of my friends Haruno Sakura chan."

"Ah, hello Haruno-chan," said Itachi politely, "It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san," replied Sakura politely.

Itachi chuckled, " Uchiha-san is my father, call me Itachi."

"A-alright Itachi-san," replied Sakura.

"Where are your parents," inquired Itachi.

"Busy, I think one of them is gonna pick me up soon though." answered Sakura looking at her feet.

Itachi nodded and said, "Sasuke, its time to leave."

"Hai aniki," answered Sasuke, then he turned to Sakura and shyly said, "Bye Sakura-chan."

"Bye Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san," replied Sakura.

Itachi nodded a goodbye and they left her alone to wait for her parents, several minutes later one of her uncles, Animal Pein came over and picked her up.

"Hey there kiddo, your mom and dad are busy with Mr. Grumpy," said Animal to Sakura. (1)

Sakura giggled, she had named Deva Pein that because he had always seemed to be frowning.

Happyfish: And that is the end! :)

(1) The different bodies have more control over themselves, but they will follow Deva with out question.


End file.
